Entre las sombras
by linnetask
Summary: ―mi querida niña, nunca me pediste ninguna información acerca de tu padre, pero ahora debes saberla, es por tu seguridad. La joven tembló, un helado escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sabía que no podía evitar esta conversación, no sabía porque pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en su padre, se le erizaban los vellos de su nuca.
1. Verdad

_**Disclaimer: ESDLA no pertecece, si no a J.R.R. Tolkien, la historia y los personajes no conocidos son míos.**_

_**Espero que disfrutes la lectura**_

Capitulo 1: Verdad

Valdi se encontraba en su cama, miraba a través de la ventana, había temido que este momento llegara, a su edad ya no podía ocultarle nada a su hija, ella merecía saber la verdad, miro a la puerta esperando a que se abriera, había mandado hablar a Gandalf el gris para que la apoyara en esta tarea, ella estaba muy débil y sentía a la muerte caminar por la habitación.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al mago con su característico atuendo, pero sin su puntiagudo sombrero, detrás de él y con un rostro que parecía no haber envejecido ni un solo segundo desde que cumplió veinte años, estaba Elin su hija, en sus grises ojos se veía la tristeza de ver a su madre moribunda.

―mi querida Valdi, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―demasiado bien debería decir― luego para mirar con dulzura a su hija― Elin siéntate junto a mí, hay algo que debo decirte.

La chica de cabellos negros y blanca tez se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de su madre y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

―mi querida niña, nunca me pediste ninguna información acerca de tu padre, pero ahora debes saberla, es por tu seguridad.

La joven tembló, un helado escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sabía que no podía evitar esta conversación, no sabía porque pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en su padre, se le erizaban los vellos de su nuca.

_Flash back_

Valdi se encontraba en el bosque recogiendo manzanas, solía ir a venderlas o cambiarlas en un pueblo que estaba cerca del bosque, le encantaba sentir el pasto bajo sus delicados pies por ello casi siempre andaba descalza, su rojiza cabellera brillaba bajo el sol que se colaba entre los árboles.

Tarareaba una cancioncilla, mientras hacia su tarea, nunca reparo en el silencio que se había formado.

― ¿sabes cual camino seguir para llegar al pueblo más cercano? ― dijo una profunda voz

Al girarse a ver quién era, se topo con un alto y apuesto hombre, vestía una túnica y botas negras, un pantalón gris oscuro que hacían resaltar la blancura de su piel. Una leve sonrisa surcaba su rostro, tenía una ligera barba que enmarcaba su boca, el cabello azabache llegaba debajo del cuello. Sus ojos grises se veían más profundos gracias a las ojeras que los rodeaban.

―claro, voy para allá si quieres te acompaño, ―dijo ella con una sonrisa.

―estaría encantado de que me guiaras― dijo ensanchando su sonrisa

Valdi se coloco sus botas, que había dejado a un lado, para poder caminar sin hacerse daño en el camino de rocas. Su ligero vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo dejaba ver su delicada figura.

― ¿de dónde vienes? ―pregunto ella

―de un lugar lejos de aquí, cerca de las montañas, pero me gusta más el bosque. Por eso planeaba viajar hasta encontrar un lugar donde establecerme.

―vaya, yo no viajo mucho, soy guardiana de este bosque, me criaron desde pequeña para poder amar a la naturaleza, llevo unos años viviendo por mi cuenta en una casita cerca de aquí.

―debe ser interesante lo que haces.

―prácticamente es cuidar de lo que me rodea.

― ¿no te preocupa la soledad del bosque o que alguien pueda hacerte daño?

―no suelo encontrar peligro, además fui entrenada para defenderme en caso de ser necesario.

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar al pueblo. Ella le indico donde se encontraban las posadas más cercanas, ahí se separaron, ella llego hasta el mercado ofreciendo sus manzanas, la gente la estimaba mucho por ser una persona gentil y amable, si no conseguía vender todas las manzanas regalaba el resto a quienes las necesitaran.

El extraño hombre la observaba a distancia, ella seria perfecta para sus planes.

Al siguiente día Valdi fue a un rio cercano a llenar jarros de agua para sus necesidades básicas. Se le antojo darse un baño, se quito su sencillo vestido azul y en camisón se metió a la tibia agua. Nado un rato, hasta que escucho a alguien aproximarse, miro y descubrió al mismo hombre que le había pedido ayuda.

―lo siento, no quería interrumpir― dijo el girándose aparentemente apenado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― pregunto la chica extrañada.

―quería saber tu nombre

― ¿Por qué?

―para agradecerte

Salió del agua y se puso el vestido sobre el empapado camisón.

―puedes voltear― dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo

El hizo lo que ella le pidió. Y ahí estaba, su vestido se había mojado y de su cabello no dejaban caer delicadas gotas cristalinas.

―me llamo Valdi

―lindo nombre

― ¿y tú eres?

―Assar ― ¿encontraste cómodo el pueblo?

―por un tiempo está bien. ¿Quieres ayuda? ― dijo señalando los jarrones llenos de agua.

―no, gracias, puedo hacerlo sola.

―así podría pagar mi deuda.

Valdi sopeso la idea un minuto, no quería que el supiera donde vivía, pero llevar el agua era una tarea pesada, además así podría alejarlo al sentir que no le debía nada.

―está bien―respondió

Assar tomo dos jarrones y los cargo sin dificultad alguna. Valdi tomo el que quedaba y se encamino a su casa, hablaron un buen rato. Ella sentía una extraña fascinación por aquel personaje, se pregunto que se sentiría recorrer el mundo ir a las montañas a los reinos de los enanos, o a las paradisiacas ciudades de los elfos.

Entre preguntas y relatos llegaron a una pequeña casa en la cima de un gran árbol, subieron las escaleras talladas en el árbol hasta llegar a la puerta de la casita, la joven lo invito a pasar. Le ofreció té, que Assar acepto encantado, mientras el agua se calentaba, ella fue a secarse y cambiarse de ropa. La casa solo tenía una cocina con un pequeño comedor, una habitación y un diminuto baño donde se encontraba una tina.

Valdi salió con un vestido verde esmeralda que resalto sus rojizos cabellos que había trenzado y sus hermosos ojos azules. Le sirvió un té a su invitado y se preparo otro ella. Le gustaba la compañía de aquel hombre, le contaba con todo lujo de detalles los lugares que había visto, que parecía que hubiera estado ahí.

Así pasaron horas hasta que llego el atardecer. Valdi lo invito a comer al día siguiente pero el declino la invitación, diciéndole que no abusaría más de su gentil hospitalidad. Entonces ella le dijo que podría visitarla cuando quisiera mientras se encontraba ahí.

Así pasaron días, el la visitaba llevándole provisiones, ella cocinaba deliciosos platillos, solían hablar hasta tarde, paseaban por el bosque e iban al pueblo juntos.

Valdi poco a poco comenzaba a sentir en su pecho un extraño sentimiento. La esperanza de verlo cada día la hacía levantarse con una sonrisa. Ese día en especial, ella parecía más risueña que de costumbre Assar apareció al mediodía.

Ya en la noche ambos miraban las estrellas en el diminuto pórtico que hacía a la vez de balcón, hablando historias acerca de las constelaciones reían hasta que Assar miro de forma atenta a Valdi.

―luces hermosa― dijo

―Gracias―respondió ella con un sonrojo.

―de todos los lugares que he conocido nunca imagine encontrarme con alguien como tú.

― ¿a qué te refieres?

―a que nunca pensé encontrarme cómodo con alguien, y menos con alguien tan dulce como tú.

―yo…― la chica se sonrojo más

El acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un pequeño beso. Valdi tuvo una batalla interna, su cuerpo pedía más, pero una parte de su mente decía que era peligroso. Lo miro con extrañeza y el volvió a besarla pero con más pasión, sintiendo como poco a poco el cuerpo de la joven sucumbía al deseo de aquel beso. Con una mano, el tomo su cintura y con la otra la sujeto del cuello.

Aquel delicioso instinto hizo acallar las alarmas de su racional mente para dejarse seducirse por aquel placer hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Assar rompió el beso y en silencio le pidió una respuesta.

Valdi pensó unos segundos si el merecía su pureza. El había sido bueno con ella y Valdi sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Tal vez ambos habían encontrado su espacio, juntos, ella se había acostumbrado a su presencia y si él se iba, su corazón se rompería. Por primera vez en su vida decidió dejarse llevar por el impulso.

Lo beso tímidamente, mientras asentía. Él se levanto y la tomo en brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica. El comenzó a acariciarla, haciendo que el deseo de ella creciera cada vez más. Podía pedirle que parara, apenas sabían cada uno de los sentimientos del otro, pero por otro lado era demasiado difícil no dejarse llevar por sus besos y sus caricias, mando todo al infierno y decidió que no quería esperar más. Rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y él la levanto para depositarla en la cama.

Al día siguiente ella se despertó, un fuerte brazo abrazaba su desnudo y poco dolorido cuerpo, se alegro de haber tomado aquella decisión, se sentía muy feliz.

Se giro para mirar al hombre que tanto amaba, aun dormía, le beso la frente y sin despertarlo se levanto se puso su bata y fue a preparar el desayuno.

Ese día decidieron quedarse en la casa, pasando de la cama a la cocina solo cuando era necesario. Valdi no podía creer que feliz era, podía verse en un futuro ya casada con Assar, inclusive de atrevió a imaginar niños.

Después de otra intensa noche, despertó y no sintió el calor del cuerpo que había yacido a su lado toda la noche. Se levanto y no lo encontró en la casa. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina algo desconcertada cuando vio a un objeto brillando en la ventana. Se acerco y miro con asombro una hermosa joya, un collar del que colgaba un bello rubí sin pulir, lo que le daba una extraña belleza al objeto.

Junto a al collar había un pergamino.

'_fui al pueblo por mis cosas, te veré al mediodía._

_Assar_'

Suspiro de alivio y guardo la joya. El día pasaba lento a los ojos de Valdi, ya era pasado de la hora indicada y aun no veía a su amado. Decidió dar un paseo. Regreso a su casa al atardecer y no había rastro de Assar, con una nueva angustia naciendo en su pecho, camino al pueblo. Pregunto al posadero por el viajante.

―se ha ido esta mañana, me pregunto por donde salía del pueblo hacia la siguiente aldea.

―gracias― dijo la chica intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

Aquel camino era el contrario al bosque donde habitaba Valdi. Regreso en el silencio de la noche sintiéndose humillada, usada e indigna. La única vez que había abierto su corazón a alguien, había sido cruelmente destrozado.

Paso más de un mes, continuaba sumida en aquella depresión, que no se había puesto a pensar en un proceso natural que se había detenido. Hasta una mañana que sintió una horrible nausea. Después de vomitar se detuvo a pensar. Una duda le asalto ¿estaría esperando un hijo de aquel hombre?

Mientras se miraba aterrada el vientre, alguien toco a su puerta. Se intento tranquilizar, se miro en el espejo para ver si lucia decente, y abrió. Un hombre con larga cabellera y barba, que vestía completamente de gris, con un sobrero puntiagudo y un bastón de madera se encontraba afuera de su puerta.

―Buenos días ¿es usted Valdi? ―dijo el anciano.

―sí, soy yo.

―podría pasar, me han dicho que entablaste amistad con un viajero.

―puede pasar, ―dijo, tal vez podría saber qué habría pasado con el― disculpe, ¿usted es?

―Gandalf el gris.

― ¿sabe que le ocurrió a Assar? ― Pregunto apenas el mago se había sentado. Gandalf suspiro.

― ¿tenias algún tipo de relación con él?

―lo conocí hace algunos meses, hace casi dos desde que se fue. El y yo…―no supo como continuar se le quebró la voz.

― ¿te dijo hacia donde iba?

―no, una mañana no volvió. Le pregunte al posadero de donde se quedaba si lo había visto, me dijo que se había ido a la siguiente aldea. ―dijo intentando contener el llanto.

― lo he venido siguiendo desde hace varios meses, es un hechicero, que ha comenzado a hacer cosas peligrosas, le he seguido el rastro hasta la última persona que sabe de él y esa eres tú. ¿Te dejo algo?

―Sí, ― la chica se levanto para ir a buscar el collar y tendérselo al mago ― esto.

Al tomarlo la piedra rechazo el contacto del mago, dejándole una leve quemadura.

―un poderoso y peligroso hechizo de protección.

―nunca había hecho eso― dijo la muchacha viendo sorprendida el objeto

―puedes usarlo, aunque no está hecho para ti. ― dijo el mago observando la joya que descansaba en la mesa. ― aun no entiendo la razón de esto,

Valdi abrió los ojos e instintivamente toco su vientre, no le quedaban dudas sobre su embarazo. Pero ¿Cómo sabia Assar que había quedado embarazada? Al mago no le paso desapercibida ese gesto.

―yo ― dijo ella asustada sin saber cómo explicarlo.

― ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

―me acabo de enterar. ¿Cómo pudo saber que quedaría embarazada?

―fue su plan desde el inicio, jovencita estas esperando un hijo del señor oscuro.

Valdi no pudo más era tanta información, aquel a quien le entrego su corazón y su cuerpo era uno de los seres más peligrosos de la Tierra Media, se desmayo. Al despertar vio al mago caminar pensativo por la habitación.

―debemos viajar a Rivendel― dijo apenas la vio enderezarse en la cama

― ¿Por qué?

―para que estés segura

Preparo un pequeño bolso con lo más básico y siguió al mago en el camino a Rivendel.

_Fin de flashback_

Le había dicho a su hija solo lo más elemental de su historia, mientras recordaba. Su hija tembló de miedo y lagrimas silenciosas se paseaban por sus mejillas al escuchar la identidad de su padre.

―sabes el resto. Naciste y vivimos tus primeros años en Rivendel, luego nos mudamos a esta pequeña cabaña y ahora que moriré le he pedido ayuda a Lord Elrond, el te aceptara con los brazos abiertos y cuidara de ti.

Elin comenzó a llorar más fuerte y abrazo a su madre.

Poco después del funeral de Valdi, Gandalf llevo a Elin a Rivendel. Lord Elrond la recibió como una hija y así la criaría, por muchos años hasta aquel día en que vio a Arwen entrando al palacio con un hobbit herido.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Bien este es mi primer fic del Señor de los anillos, para empezar se lo dedico a mi querida hermana y editora.

El espacio temporal se verá afectado pero es con el fin de que la historia pueda llevarse a cabo, cualquier duda la contestare.

Aquí les dejo el significado de los nombres de los personajes:

Valdi: Silvestre.

Elin: medio de luz o mujer mas bella.

Assar: Desconocido.

Les ruego que dejen _reviews_


	2. Decisión

_**Disclaimer: ESDLA no pertenece, si no a J.R.R. Tolkien, la historia y los personajes son míos.**_

_**Muchas gracias quienes dejaron reviews, el capitulo está un poco corto, pero en el que sigue ya comenzara lo bueno, bien espero que disfruten la lectura.**_

Capitulo 2: Decisión

Elin había despertado ese día, se baño y se puso un hermoso vestido azul marino con adornos de perlas, todos sus vestidos habían sido adaptados a su estatura más baja que la de los elfos, se peino dejando su ondulada azabache cabellera suelta, se una dorada diadema. Su collar se lucio en su cuello descansando en el inicio de sus pechos, el extraño rubí brillaba bajo el sol que se colaba por la ventana.

Cientos de años habían pasado desde la muerte de su madre, y ella seguía sin envejecer. Sabía que su joya ayudaba a esa extraña condición, había intentado quitársela y todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, no podía desabrocharlo era como si se hubiera adherido a ella concediéndole juventud eterna. Miro su reflejo en el espejo, su blanca piel, sus ojos grises y su oscuro cabello, eran un eterno recordatorio de su origen, nunca había conocido a su padre pero estaba segura que había heredado muchas cosas de él.

Solamente tres personas sabían su origen, Lord Elrond, que era como su padre, Gandalf y Lady Galadriel, quienes eran sus tutores y le habían enseñado a controlar la magia que comenzó a manifestar desde los veinte años. Ahora podía crear luz y hacer conjuros. Aunque lo mantenía en casi total secreto. Arwen se había apegado mucho a la chica y eran como hermanas.

Salió y desayuno sola, al parecer seria un día agitado. Arwen había salido y aun no volvía, Elrond debería estar resolviendo algunos asuntos, termino y salió al patio para dar un paseo, le encantaba toda la magnificencia de Rivendel. Cuando vio a un anciano sentado en una banca, lo reconoció al instante.

― Buenos días señor Bilbo― lo saludo sentándose a su lado.

― Buenos días señorita Elin. ―respondió el hobbit al verla.

― ¿Cómo se ha encontrado hoy?

― muy bien debería decir. Esta mañana recordaba cuando…―lo escucho hablar, le gustaba oír sus historias, era un buen narrador. Sentía el viento mecer sus cabellos y una paz la invadió, amaba Rivendel y su sereno ambiente.

En eso una joven sirvienta llego hasta donde estaban.

―Disculpen― dijo la elfa haciendo una reverencia― Señorita Elin, la señorita Arwen acaba de llegar.

― disculpe Bilbo― dijo Elin, ―tengo que ir a verla

― ya podremos hablar después― dijo despidiéndose.

Elin se apresuro y la vio en la entrada de Rivendel, un sirviente la ayudaba a bajar de su caballo, mientras otros llevaban a alguien que parecía agonizar, llego hasta la elfa jadeante.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―pregunto asustada.

―lo atacaron―dijo señalando al hobbit que llevaban directamente a la sala de recuperación.

―ven conmigo debes atenderte.

La llevo a una habitación y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas mientras Arwen le hablaba de lo ocurrido, como había salvado al hobbit y como logro escapar de sus perseguidores.

La dejo al cuidado del médico que llego y se dirigió a la sala de recuperación donde habían llevado al hobbit que Arwen había salvado. Vio a Lord Elrond haciendo rezos de sanación, el herido parecía agonizar, hacia ruidos extraños y sus pupilas parecían las de un demonio. Se alejo un poco, cuando algo en el cielo capto su atención. Un águila.

―Gandalf― murmuro y se dirigió en la dirección a su encuentro.

Al verla suspiro. Ella vio que estaba herido. Parecía cansado y triste, la pena la invadió y lo abrazo, pasaban tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que se cuestiono si seguía dormida y tenía una extraña pesadilla.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―dijo rompiendo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos

―nos han traicionado, mi pequeña

― te llevare con Lord Elrond, toda la mañana a sido un revuelo, Arwen llego con un hobbit malherido.

― ¿Qué has dicho? ― dijo Gandalf parándose en seco

―un hobbit, alguien lo ataco, lo están curando.

― ¿sabes el nombre?

―Frodo

Gandalf volvió a apresurar el paso seguido de una Elin llena de interrogantes, le indico donde estaban curando al hobbit y entro después de él, el aspecto de Frodo había mejorado, su rostro mostraba más paz y parecía dormir.

― Elin ―escucho que alguien la llamaba, giro y vio a Elrond ―ven, necesito tu ayuda.

― ¿Qué hago? ―dijo conduciéndose a la habitación contigua a la del hobbit donde se encontraba el elfo.

―pudimos salvar la vida de Frodo, pero necesito que tu lo vigiles, necesito hablar con Gandalf.

La chica asintió y fue a sentarse junto al enfermo que aun sudaba, le puso un paño húmedo en la cabeza. Vigilo su sueño por el resto del día, al atardecer vio a Arwen completamente recuperada y vestida como la princesa que era. Se miraron en silencio con una leve sonrisa. Arwen se sentó en la cama y toco la frente del hobbit, estaba mucho mejor.

―eres una gran hechicera― dijo

―solo fueron unos pocos conjuros y rezos para ayudarlo.

―vayan ambas a descansar. ―dijo Elrond en el umbral de la puerta, sobresaltándolas― nos esperan días largos.

Ambas obedecieron, pero detuvo a Elin tomándola del brazo cuando se disponía a salir de la sala de recuperación. Ambos quedaron solos.

―el señor oscuro ha despertado― hablo seriamente.

―eso no es posible― dijo Elin mirándolo con horror.

―está vivo atado a la voluntad de su anillo

―creí que el anillo se había perdido para siempre

―no, este hobbit, lo trajo aquí, por eso fue atacado. Habrá una reunión y quiero que estés presente, es un asunto importante sobre ti, ―suspiro― Elin, es peligroso que descubra que sigues con vida. Sabes que uso a tu madre para concebirte, y aun no sabemos para que esa acción. Ahora que su presencia se ha manifestado tienes una difícil decisión que tomar.

Pudo sentir las lagrimas rodar por su rostro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia se retiro en silencio a su habitación, todo lo que ella temía, al único ser que odiaba, no había muerto, estaba esperando, casi podía sentir que la asechaban. Se puso su camisón, se trenzo el cabello y se acostó, no podía dormir y los breves instantes en que lo hacía, tenia horribles pesadillas.

Se levanto antes del alba al no ser capaz de mantener la paz. Sabía que en esa semana llegarían más personas, de distintas razas y pueblos de la Tierra Media, para tomar la decisión acerca del anillo. Las palabras de su protector la tenían en duda, ella era buena, a pesar de vivir en la ciudad elfica, cuidaba del bosque como lo hacía su madre, había en ella mucha luz, Lady Galadriel se lo había dicho.

Amanecía, una elfa entro con sigilo para preparar su baño, se sobresalto al verla despierta mirando por la ventana. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió con su labor. Elin se metió al agua y ahí se quedo buen rato, al salir eligio un vestido verde olivo con bordados azules y cafes, se puso un ligero saco del mismo azul que sus bordados y salió. La mañana parecía fría.

Todos estaban despiertos, fue a la sala de recuperación a ver a Frodo aun sumido en un profundo sueño, Elin suspiro de alivio y reviso su herida más severa, lucia mejor pero aun parecía fresca, se dio cuenta en ese momento que esa herida no sanaría por completo. Toco la frente del hobbit quitando algunos rizos de esta.

Gandalf entro en esos momentos, se veía recuperado pero aun triste. Elin lo miro en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, el hobbit se movió con ademan de despertarse. Ambos lo miraron quejarse y abrir lentamente los ojos.

Los ojos del hobbit se fijaron en primero en Elin y después en Gandalf. Parecía desconcertado, como si no recordara nada de lo ocurrido.

―bienvenido a Rivendel―dijo la chica sonriendo

―Frodo Bolson te presento a Elin de Ildri, protegida de Lord Elrond.

―que gusto que estés bien Frodo, avisare a Lord Elrond que despertaste.

La chica se levanto y salió en dirección a la biblioteca en busca del elfo. Le pareció curioso que el hobbit tuviera el apellido Bolson, como Bilbo, tal vez fuesen familiares. Antes de entrar a la biblioteca vio a dos hobbit corriendo y pensó con una sonrisa que tal vez era una invasión hobbit.

Llego a la biblioteca y allí estaba pensativo Lord Elrond revisando un enorme y viejo libro. Lo saludo y le dijo que Frodo estaba bien que ya había despertado. Juntos se dirigieron a la sala de recuperación, Elrond miro a la chica de reojo que caminaba tranquila, sabía que esto era inquietante para ella. Desde su nacimiento cargaba un peso muy grande y tal vez más importante que todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media.

El concilio se realizaría pronto y ella tenía una decisión que tomar, no soportaba la idea de perderla, Elin, a pesar de sus orígenes poseía un alma limpia y bondadosa, tal como su madre, aun seguía siendo un misterio el porqué Sauron puso tanto empeño en concebirla y en el regalo tan extraño que descansaba en el cuello de la joven. No podía analizarlo porque aquel artefacto repelía cualquier contacto de otro ser que no fuera ella, además no podía quitarlo del cuello de la muchacha, era como si la estuviera preservando para algo.

Se separaron antes de que Elrond entrara a la habitación del hobbit. Elin se dirigió sin rumbo tenía una decisión que tomar. Camino por los hermosos pasillos, se sentó en un banco y toco el rubí, intento jalarlo nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, la cadena se estiro pero no se rompió, no le causo daño alguno. Recordó la vez que se puso esa joya por primera vez, acababa de cumplir 20 años y lo encontró en un cajón, se lo puso pues era muy hermoso, cuando su madre lo vio y le quiso quitar la joya esta le quemo la mano, desde entonces lo lleva.

En ese momento tomo una decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo, no estaba preparada para la guerra que se avecinaba. Pero en ese momento solo quería abrazar a su madre y pensar que todo era un mal sueño. Pero la realidad era muy diferente.

_**No olviden dejar reviews **_


	3. Concilio

_**Hola linda gente, como les ha ido, a mi más o menos, no he recibido muchos reviews, pero estoy feliz por los que me han llegado. Bueno sin más le dejo el siguiente capi, al final les dejo algunas aclaraciones.**_

_**Disclaimer: ESDLA no pertecece, si no a J.R.R. Tolkien, la historia y los personajes nuevos son míos.**_

Capitulo 3

El día del concilio había llegado, Elin se había levantado temprano y se puso su vestido favorito, rojo con bordados en dorado y un delicado abrigo negro. Su blanca piel resaltaba con esos colores, cepillo su cabello hizo una pequeña trenza en un lado y dejo el resto de su ondulada cabellera suelta.

Suspiro y salió dirigiéndose a donde se celebraría la reunión. Estaba nerviosa, enfrentarse a una multitud de varones que la despreciarían solo por ser mujer y quienes la darían por peligrosa si revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones, la atravesarían con una espada antes de terminar de contar su origen, trago sonoramente y se armo de valor.

Llego al lugar del concilio y tomo su asiento en medio de Gandalf y Frodo, los presentes que llegaban o estaban ahí le mostraban una mirada de curiosidad, ella parecía no reconocer a nadie, había elfos, enanos y hombres de diferentes lugares y estirpes. La identidad de Elin era tan celosamente guardada que solo pocas personas fuera de las fronteras de Rivendel la conocían y se mantenía al margen de lo que sucedía afuera.

Entonces vio llegar a Elrond que la miro con ligera preocupación. Todos guardaron silencio, Elin percibió un ligero suspiro y su rostro se torno serio.

―extraños de tierras lejanas, viejos amigos. Los hemos llamado a contestar el desafío de Mordor. La Tierra Media está al borde de la destrucción, nadie puede escapar. Deben unirse o perecerán, cada raza padecerá esta aflicción es el único futuro. ― luego dirigiéndose al Frodo― pon al frente el anillo Frodo.

El hobbit dio unos tímidos pasos mientras todos lo seguían con la mirada. Deposito un dorado anillo en la mesa de roca que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

―si era cierto― dijo un hombre con el cabello castaño, mientras se ponía de pie― es un regalo, un regalo de Mordor. ¿Por qué no usar el anillo? Por largo tiempo mi padre, el guardián del trono de Gondor ha luchado en contra de las tropas de Mordor y a mantenido nuestras tierras a salvo. Por la sangre de nuestra gente, denle a Gondor el arma del enemigo. Déjenos usarlo en su contra.

―no puedes usarlo ―replico un hombre moreno ―nadie puede, el anillo único solo responde a Sauron, no tiene otro dueño.

― ¿Qué va a saber un simple montaraz de estos asuntos? ― pregunto arrogante el hombre de pie.

―no es un simple montaraz― respondio un rubio elfo poniéndose de pie―Es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. Y le debes lealtad

― ¿este es el heredero de Isildur? ―pregunto escéptico el hombre

―y heredero al trono de Gondor ― replico el elfo.

―Havo dad, Legolas. ―dijo Aragorn con un ademan y el elfo se sento

―Gondor no tiene rey― dijo levemente enfadado el hombre del que aun desconocía el nombre― Gondor no necesita un rey

―Aragorn está en lo cierto, no podemos usarlo― afirmo Gandalf, mientras el hombre regresaba a su asiento.

―una opción es lo único que les queda ― intervino Elrond― el anillo debe ser destruido.

― ¿que estamos esperando? ― interrumpió un enérgico enano de barba larga y pelirroja, que se levanto y alzo su hacha impactando con el anillo.

El hacha se hizo trizas y la fuerza del golpe lanzo al enano directo al piso, que se levanto sorprendido. El anillo no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Frodo se revolvió inquieto en su asiento, Elin intento calmarlo tocando su mano y parecer tranquila, aunque la presencia del anillo la ponía bastante incómoda, era como si la desnudara con su presencia, podía sentir que los demás sospechaban que era la hija del señor oscuro, escuchaba al anillo susurrar.

―el anillo no puede ser destruido, Gimli hijo de Glóin por ninguno de los medios que presentes posean, porque fue forjado en la montaña del destino solo ahí puede ser fundido―informo Elrond seriamente. El anillo continuaba susurrando pero parecía que solo Elin y Frodo lo escuchaban― debe llevarlo al mismo Mordor y lanzarlo otra vez al fuego insondable de donde surgió. Alguien de aquí va a hacerlo.

―no pueden simplemente ir a Mordor, ― dijo el hombre que provenía de Gondor― sus puertas negras son vigiladas por más que solo orcos, tiene una maldad que nunca duerme y el gran ojo siempre vigila. Es un paramo desolado cubierto con fuego cenizas y polvo, también el aire parece un veneno mortal, ni con diez mil de sus hombres podrían lograrlo es demente.

―no escuchaste lo que Lord Elrond dijo, ―contesto Legolas poniéndose de pie― el anillo debe fundirse de nuevo

―y supongo que crees que tú debes hacerlo― dijo Gimli altaneramente mirando a Legolas.

―y si fallamos que sucederá ― replico el hombre poniéndose de pie― que pasara cuando Sauron tome lo que es suyo.

―prefiero morir antes de ver el anillo en manos de un elfo― comento eufórico el enano

Esto pareció ser la chispa que desato una pelea entre todos los presentes, Elin supo entonces el nombre de todos los presentes, por que se llamaban maldiciéndose y peleando entre sí, el hombre proveniente de Gondor se llamaba Boromir. Vio que solo Elrond, Frodo, Aragorn y Ella permanecían en sus asientos.

El anillo susurro más fuerte y su collar parecía reaccionar. Sintió como si el rubí vibrara y lo escondió en su mano. Respiro agitada. Comenzó a ver un ojo de fuego oscuro formarse en la superficie del anillo, fue el hobbit quien la despertó de su trance. Libero el rubí y vio a Frodo ponerse de pie.

―yo llevare el anillo― dijo fuertemente el hobbit, aunque algo amortiguado por la disputa verbal que se llevaba a cabo. ―yo llevare el anillo ― repitió y se hizo el silencio ― yo llevare el anillo a Mordor. Aunque no conozco el camino.

Todos observaban sorprendidos al mediano y Gandalf le miro enternecido pero poco preocupado, como si hubiese temido que eso pasaría. Elin se puso de pie, pero no dijo nada.

―te voy a ayudar a llevar la carga Frodo Bolson, ―dijo el mago― en tanto sea tu responsabilidad.

Aragorn se puso de pie.

―si con mi vida o muerte puedo protegerte lo hare―camino hasta el hobbit y arrodillándose dijo― mi espada es tuya

―y tienes mi arco― dijo Legolas

―y mi hacha― aporto Gimli quien parecía no querer ser menos que el elfo.

―llevas el destino de todos pequeño ― dijo Boromir― si en realidad es la voluntad del concilio, Gondor obedecerá.

―hey ― se escucho a las espaldas de Elin y esta se sobresalto, viendo salir a un hobbit regordete. ―mi señor Frodo no viajara sin mí

― no, ya que veo que es imposible sepáralos aun cuando él fue citado a un concilio secreto y tu no, ― dijo Elrond, Elin no pudo reprimir una sonrisita.

―oigan iremos también ― se escucho y dos hobbits mas salieron de su escondite, Elin recordó su pensamiento de la invasión hobbit y volvió a sonreír. ― tendrán que meternos en sacos para evitarlo.

―además necesitan personas inteligentes en esta especie de misión, ¿cruzada?... cosa. ― dijo uno

―te acabas de eliminar a ti mismo ― contesto el otro.

―nueve compañeros― dijo Lord Elrond.

―Diez ― la voz de Elin se escucho decidida, aunque por dentro sintiera que estaba por desmayarse― yo también iré

Todos se quedaron estupefactos.

― ¿una mujer? ―dijo Boromir escupiendo las palabras rompiendo el silencio― ¿de qué puede sernos útil una mujer? Esto no es un paseo niña.

Elin lo miro indignada, sabía que iba a ser difícil lograr ir, pero Boromir parecía reducirla al tamaño de una hormiga.

― Elin de Ildri, no es una simple mujer, Boromir, ―dijo Gandalf― es la protegida de Lord Elrond.

Boromir pareció confundir el significado de protegida y miro descaradamente de arriba abajo a la hermosa chica, admirando su curvilíneo cuerpo con una pizca de malicia en su mirada. Elin estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición, cuando Lord Elrond hablo.

―Elin es como una hija para mí. ―ligeramente enfadado por la reacción del hijo del senescal de Gondor.

La chica se convirtió en el centro de atención, no podía ser una simple concubina, en tal caso no estaría ahí en un importante y secreto concilio, Boromir bajo la vista apenado, pero su orgullo no le permitió disculparse con ella, fuera quien fuera era mujer e inferior a él.

―aun así ―refuto Boromir, intentando ocultar su vergüenza― ¿para qué puede sernos útil? Las mujeres son débiles.

―es una excelente curandera, sus habilidades son comparables con las de los elfos, su conocimiento de plantas y animales es muy extenso.

Otra vez fueron a parar en ella todas las miradas de los presentes y bajo la vista apenada, con Gandalf de su lado esperaba poder ser aceptada en la misión, imploro a todos los dioses que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, a lo que más temía Elin, era enfrentarse a su padre adoptivo.

―Elin de Ildri― dijo Elrond, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.― la decisión es tuya.

―decido ir―respondió la chica seriamente y Elrond suspiro.

Nadie más se opuso, si dudaban de ella o no, ya no importaba, si tenía el apoyo de Elrond y de Gandalf entonces debía ser una impresionante joven.

―diez compañeros. Así sea, su nombre será la comunidad del anillo. ―dictamino Elrond.

―bien díganme ¿a dónde vamos?― dijo el hobbit despistado haciendo que Elin volviera a sonreír.

Volvió a su habitación, saco su viejo pero confiable bolso de viaje, ese que la acompaño cuando tuvo que dejar los bosques para instalarse en Rivendel. Estaba fabricada por elfos y el cuero aun seguía resistente, la abrió y hecho poca ropa, un libro pequeño de plantas curativas, algunas plantas que ya tenía en su posesión, vendas y algunos artículos tratar heridas más graves.

Alguien entro en la habitación, Elin se giro y vio a Arwen.

―vas a acompañarlos― no era una pregunta pero sonaba como una

―si― respondió Elin

― ¿Por qué? ― la veía contener las lágrimas

―soy la hija de Sauron― confeso Elin

―no es verdad― dijo Arwen entre lágrimas y abrazándola― tu eres hija de Lord Elrond, eres mi hermana.

― Lo sé― murmuro rompiendo también en llanto.

― No lo olvides― dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

― nunca―murmuro imitando el acto de la elfa

―Elin, ten mucho cuidado.

Elin iba a decir algo pero Elrond entro.

―Arwen déjame solo con Elin― la joven obedeció y una vez que estuvieron solos hablo― Elin de Ildri, tienes que ser mucho más sensata y prudente, cualquier fallo y caerás en las garras de la oscuridad, no debes mostrar tu magia, queda estrictamente prohibida, a menos que sea realmente necesaria. No revelaras tu origen a nadie y mantente alejada lo mas que puedas de los integrantes de la comunidad.

―si majestad― dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

―Elin, ―ahora su voz sonó dulce ―te quiero como a una hija, si te pasara algo no podría perdonármelo, pero es el destino que has elegido, cúmplelo con sabiduría.

Elin lo abrazo y el elfo correspondió el abrazo. Sintió como la chica lloraba, era un ser tan dulce y bueno, como era posible que pudiera sufrir tanto, tener un destino tan oscuro para su alma pura y caritativa.

El alba llego, Elin se baño y trenzo su cabello, que lucía como una gruesa cuerda negra. Se puso un pantalón de algodón color café claro, un blusón verde olivo, un chaleco café oscuro y unas botas del mismo color. Guardo en su bolso un pequeño saco negro, se puso su capa y se despidió de su alcoba en silencio. Fue a la cocina y tomo sus provisiones. El grupo ya comenzaba a formarse en el punto de reunión. Solo faltaban los hobbits. Elin saludo al grupo con una ligera reverencia y todos contestaron. Gandalf le puso la mano en el hombro y vieron llegar a los hobbits seguidos de Lord Elrond y Arwen. La elfa se despidió de todos con una pequeña bendición en elfico, le dio un paquete a Elin y le abrazo.

― Que la suerte les acompañe― dijo Elrond, ― llevan una carga valiosa e importante, les ruego que no fallen. Y ahí los diez aventureros salieron para cumplir sus destinos.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Bien no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, porque estuve de viaje y no tenia internet :( fue horrible.**_

_**Bueno quería aclarar alguna cosas referentes al fic, si ya se dieron cuenta lleva el canon de la película, porque es más sencillo situar la historia ahí, ya que se me ocurrió viendo la peli y jugando Doll Divine XD (¿alguien más a jugado ahí?).**_

_**También como había mencionado, tiene una línea de tiempo diferente para poder llevarse a cabo, Elin en si tiene cerca de 700 años, pero no envejece (obviamente), ya después sabrán la razón.**_

_**Una última cosa, no sé si les agrade el Boromir pervertido, pero es que en mis noches de insomnio se me ocurrió esa idea y me pareció graciosa, se la conté a mi hermana y también. **_

_**Es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, los quiero y por favor si les sobra tiempo déjenme reviews T.T**_


End file.
